SBS 10
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 82, Strona 26 D''': Jestem "Timmy Ueda", członek grupy planującej przejąć władzę nad SBS! Zacznę kącik SBS przed Odą-sensei!! "Eeeech, zaczynamy SBS!!" '''O: Gah! Cholera. Zaczął przede mną! Szlag by cię, Timmy! Teraz nie mogę zacząć SBS! Och, czekaj, już się zaczęło. D''': Witam, Oda-sensei. Wiesz, w tomie ósmym, na szóstym panelu 62-ej strony, napisałeś "Szukajcie Pandamana", ale nie mogę go znaleźć. Gdzie on jest? Proszę, pokaż. '''O: Aha. Dostałem w tej sprawie całe mnóstwo pocztówek. Całe mnóstwo od ludzi, którzy go znaleźli i drugie tyle od tych, którzy go nie znaleźli. Mimo, że narysowałem go tak małym, że myślałem, że nikt go nie zauważy. No, czas pokazać prawidłową odpowiedź. W dolnym kółku jest tekst "Szukajcie Pandamana". W górnym - sam Pandaman. Rozdział 63, Strona 46 D''': Czy kolesie Arlonga i inne ryboludy rodzą się z ikry? '''O: Bzzzt. Ryboludy to ssaki, więc rodzą się jak ludzie. Ostatecznie istnieje też żeńska odmiana ryboludów - syrenki. D''': Chciałbym poznać wzrost całej piątki. Nami jest naprawdę słodka. '''O: Głównej piątki, co? W sumie, dlaczego miałbyś tego nie wiedzieć. Tak więc wzrost Gaimona wynosi... żartuję. Zacznę od najniższych. Wzrost Nami wynosi 169cm, Luffy'ego 172cm, Usoppa - 174cm, Sanji'ego - 177cm, a Zoro - 178cm. Niewiele się różnią pod tym względem. D''': Ze wszystkich ryboludów Hatchan jest najbardziej uroczy i zabawny. Ale jedno mnie zastanawia. Dlaczego jego pełne imię to Hatchan, a nick to Hachi? '''O: Mnóstwo ludzi w Chinach mają imię CośTamChan. Więc powinno być w porządku. D''': Czym jest ta rzecz, którą Usopp i cała masa piratów ma obwiązaną wokół bioder? Ręcznik? A może też chcieli mieć taki pas jak Zoro, ale nie mogli dostać, więc w zamian użyli tego? '''O: Chodzi ci o to? Wszyscy to mają, co nie? Nie ma to większego znaczenia. Chyba piraci po prostu lubili dla ozdoby nosić te szarfy. Jednak czasem wkładano za nie pistolety, więc może nie są tak kompletnie pozbawione sensu. Rozdział 84, Strona 66 D''': No to jazda! Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss(1)! Tfffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(2)!! Tszszszszszszszszszszyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(3)?!!! '''O: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! D''': Jeszcze raz! Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzz(1)! Dwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(2)! Trzrzrzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(3)! '''O: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! A... oni się tylko tak ze mną bawią. D''': Yo! Co tam? One Piece zawsze jest prawdziwym huraganem emocji. Pierwszy raz piszę do mangaki. Oda-sensei jest moją ulubioną postacią. '''O: Nie jestem żadną postacią. D''': Jakiś czas temu przyjaciel poprosił mnie, żebym narysował Shanksa, więc to zrobiłem. Wtedy walnął mnie niespodziewanie w głowę i zapytał, czemu narysowałem Jango. Czy to choroba? '''O: Tak, to choroba. Podejrzewam, że to "Wiecznie-Rysująca-Jango-Siączka". Będziesz zawsze rysował Jango. Uważaj, bo w ostatnim stadium choroby będziesz rysował Jango jako znaczek firmy dostawczej. D''': Na 121ej stronie tomu ósmego, ta rzecz nad głową Zeffa to jego czapka, prawda? Moja mama twierdzi, że to jest za wysokie, żeby mogło być czapką i że to pewnie jakiś słup za nim, czy coś. Sensei, proszę, wytłumacz temu 44-roletniemu młotkowi, że to jednak czapka. '''O: No dobra, mamo, posłuchaj mnie. W tym świecie istnieją prawdy, od których nie wolno się odwracać. Zeff ma na głowie "Wieżę Nadziei", wspieraną przez ducha serca. Nazywa sie ona "Kukowy Płat Niebiańskiego Kapelusza". Tak jest!!! Rozdział 87, Strona 128 D''': Sensei! Wymyśliłem nowy atak dla Luffy'ego. To... To idzie tak: Luffy rozciąga swoje usta, zjada wroga, po czym idzie do łazienki i wróg wychodzi jako kupa! I jak? Dobrze pomyślane, nie? '''O: Nie. D''': Mam pytanie do Ody-sensei. Jak nazywasz uczesanie Bellmere-san? '''O: Ta fryzura nazywa się "Kobiety Też Mają Jaja". Spróbuj to krzyknąć w salonie kosmetycznym. D''': Cieszę się, że Sanji ma świra na punkcie dziewcząt, a nie chłopców. '''O: Uh, ja też. D''': Kiedy Sanji myśli o dziewczynie, dym z jego papierosa przyjmuje kształt serca. Jak on to robi? Ja też tak chcę!! Proszę(x100), powiedz mi! '''O: Eee, po pierwsze, musisz skończyć dwadzieścia lat. Potem zapal papierosa i mocno się zaciągnij. Kiedy to zrobisz, dym się połączy z "uczuciem miłości", którym musisz uprzednio napełnić swoje płuca, i kiedy wydmuchasz dym, to z całą pewnością przybierze on kształt serca. D''': Nie mogę określić, czy Yosaku i Johny są silni, czy nie. To z pewnością niewielka różnica. Tak dla zabawy, pomiędzy tymi dwoma i Helmeppo, kto potrafilby się rozciągnąć? '''O: Myślę, że chciałbym, żeby Kaya stała się wspaniałym lekarzem. Rozdział 89, Strona 168 D''': Kiedy czytam twoją mangę, sensei, to mam ochotę zrobić coś dobrego. Postanowiłem więc robić wszystko, by spełnić swoje marzenie i zbudowac most do Ameryki. '''O: Jak miło. Chłopiec z marzeniem. Podoba mi się to. Powodzenia. A jeśli ktoś spróbuje wejść ci w drogę, to... założę parę skórzanych butów... i podepczę im małe palce u nóg, albo coś w tym stylu. Więc niczym sie nie przejmuj. Daj z siebie wszystko. (T/N: Następne pytanie jest niemożliwe dla mnie do przetłumaczenia. Nie widzę w nim żadnego sensu. Następne pytanie!) (T/N: Kurde, z tym też jest ciężko. Myślę, że "heboimo" znaczy "wieśniak". Tak mi się wydaje. Ale nie jestem pewien. A "taihen" znaczy strasznie, potwornie, albo wspaniale. Proszę, pamiętajcie o tym) D''': Co to znaczy, kiedy Pati mówi "Poszę wybaczyć, wasza wieśniaczość"? (heboimo osoreirimasu) '''O: "Proszę mi wybaczyć" (taihen osoreirimasu). Czasem to słyszysz, co nie? Po prostu zamieniasz "taihen" z "heboimo". Na przykład możesz tego użyć w ten sposób. "Och jej, byłeś hospitalizowany przez rok? Musiało być (wieśniaczo?)." "Ten człowiek ukończył wiele (wieśniaczych?) zadań. Brawa dla niego." I tak dalej. Używaj go w ten sposób i w końcu pojmiesz, co znaczy heboimo. D''': Mam pytanie. Czy Usopp ma kości w swoim nosie? Bo już tyle razy widziałem, jak go zgina... '''O: Ja nigdy nie widziałem. Jak niby nos miałby się giąć? Co za niedorzecz... ŁOŁ!! FAKTYCZNIE SIĘ ZGINA!! KONIEC SBS!! Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS Kategoria:Tłumaczenie z Onepiece.com.pl